Project Summary/Abstract: We are interested in developing general and useful new methods for the formation of carbon- carbon and carbon-heteroatom bonds. Utilizing copper-catalysis we will focus on the direct asymmetric functionalization of benzimidazoles with unactivated olefins. Substituted benzimidazoles are ubiquitous scaffolds in pharmaceuticals, natural products, agrochemicals, electronics and sensors. New methods would allow access to quickly and efficiently build a wide-range of complex molecules. Optimization of reaction conditions, exploration of substrate scope and mechanistic studies will be conducted to aid us in the discovery and utility of this work.